


I'd Give You the World

by Actual_Trash_Can



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash_Can/pseuds/Actual_Trash_Can
Summary: Richie has been trying to get up the courage to tell Eddie how he feels for years. Today is going to be the day that he finally tells him... right?





	I'd Give You the World

Valentine’s Day is just a commercialize holiday, grossly inflated by companies to squeeze as much money out of the public as possible, and Richie hated it. He hated seeing couples carrying around giant teddy bears and boxes of chocolate. He hated logging on to every social media platform only to see picture after picture of the same vacant love-struck look in everyone’s eyes. He hated hearing about the elaborate surprises that his friends had planned to surprise each other. But most of all, he hated that he didn’t have anyone to do all those things with.

Well, he did have someone. That someone just wasn’t technically _his_ someone. He’d been pining over his best friend for approximately 10 years now. He hadn’t always been aware of his feelings, but since moving away to separate colleges, only getting to see each other for bursts of time here and there, his feelings for Eddie Kaspbrak had become undeniable.

He glanced over at his friend, now sitting cross-legged on the floor with an X-box controller in hand and determination on his face. The distraction caused Richie’s character to get killed on screen, a triumphant cheer erupting from Eddie’s small body as he raised his arms in victory.

“Ha! Eat shit, Tozier!” Eddie exclaimed, a pearly white smile lighting up his face.

“Wow, someone’s a sore winner.” Richie teased, earning an eye-roll in return.

“I’m gonna get more pizza. You want another slice?” Eddie questioned as he stood, taking the opportunity to stretch out his limbs. They’d been playing video games for the better part of the day, neither having anything better to do on Valentine’s Day.

“Nah, I’m good.” Richie shook his head, watching as Eddie walked over to the kitchen. How such a tiny boy could fit so much pizza in one body was both astounding and intimidating.

Now alone with his thoughts, Richie was left to overthink once again. He’d been going back and forth all day on whether this year was going to be the year he finally told Eddie how he felt. Not that Valentine’s Day needed to be the day he confessed his undying love for his best friend, but it felt fitting. A sort of **‘hey I’ve been in love with you since we were 13 and if you feel the same way maybe tomorrow we can buy some discount chocolate to celebrate’**.

Eddie disrupted Richie’s rumination as he trudged back into the room, a pizza slice in hand and a bottle of Coke in the other.

“Ready to get your ass kicked again?” He asked cheerfully.

Now or never, Richie. Tell him how you feel.

“Sure.”

Well that wasn’t it.

They played another round, mostly silent despite some smack talk and the noises from the game. Richie found it easy to fall back into routine, forgetting about what was weighing heavy in the back of his mind. When he died on screen for the umpteenth time, Eddie decided he was bored of this game and flopped on to his back in protest.

“No more.” Eddie groaned dramatically. “Killing you is only fun so many times.”

Richie laughed as he turned the TV off, moving their controllers to the side and joining Eddie on the floor. They stared up at the ceiling silently for a few minutes, lost in their own minds, until Eddie spoke up.

“Do you think Ben and Beverly are fucking right now?”

Richie burst into laughter so quickly his stomach hurt from the strain. He let himself roll over towards Eddie, curling in on himself as chuckles wracked his body.

“W-why are you thinking about that? Is there something you need to tell me, huh Eds?” Richie choked through hearty laughs.

Eddie turned to face him, mimicking Richie’s position. He had a vivacious smile on his own face as he regarded Richie.

“I just mean, think about how many people are probably having sex right now. How many people are so head over heels in love with each other that today actually _means something_ to them.” Eddie explained.

Richie simmered down at that, composing himself at the mention of love.

“Must be nice.” Eddie mumbled sadly as an after thought.

Richie’s heart clenched. Now or Never, Tozier, come on.

“You’re loved, Eds.”

Okay, not exactly what he meant to say.

Eddie snorted, averting his gaze from Richie’s eyes.

“Yeah, but not in the way that matters.” Eddie nearly whispered. “Not that you and the losers don’t matter!” He added quickly, his voice raising in worry. “Just, you know. It’s different.”

Richie nodded knowingly, a beat of silence passing between them before Richie steeled himself.

“ _I_ love you, Eds.”

The response was instantaneous, rehearsed, familiar.

“I love you too, Trashmouth.”

Not what he meant, but he’s getting somewhere. Richie tried again, pushing forward even though his brain was yelling at his heart to shut up.

“No, I mean I **_love_** you, Eddie.”

The silence stretched on for longer this time. Eddie finally raised his eyes up to meet Richie’s, confusion crossing his features. Richie could see the cogs turning in Eddie’s brain as he tried to make sense of the words he was hearing.

Then, an incredulous laugh caused Richie to jump.

“Beep beep Richie.”

“I’m not joking.” Richie responded instantly.

Eddie’s smile tapered off, and Richie felt like Eddie’s eyes were boring into him with new intensity. He felt hot all over, his stomach threatening to reacquaint him with his pizza from earlier.

“I… don’t know what to say.” Eddie admitted slowly.

“That’s okay. Just… let me explain?”

Eddie nodded solemnly.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while, it just never seemed like the right time, you know? There was always something else going on, or one of us was leaving back to college soon, or you had a date.” Richie choked a little bit on that last part, thinking back to the Tinder phase Eddie had fallen into for a while last year. Richie had watched as Eddie went on date after date, never finding an opening to tell him how he felt.

Eddie was listening intently, his eyes big and round and full of questions.

“I’ve, uh… this isn’t like, new. I’ve known for a long time… years. I just…” Richie took a shaky breath, trying to figure out the exact words to convey his message.

Instead Eddie spoke up.

“You fucking idiot.”

Richie was taken aback. The words were harsh, but Eddie’s eyes looked forlorn, contrasted by a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. It was like a million emotions were passing through him all at once. Richie could relate.

“Uh… I’m… sorry?”

Eddie spoke over Richie’s confused apology, ignoring the sentiment completely.

“You mean to tell me we could have been dating for _years_? I could have avoided all of those terrible dates where I just spent the entire time comparing them to _you_?”

“I… what.” Richie felt like he’d gotten whiplash, his wide eyes unblinking as he stared at Eddie.

“You never fucking shut up and THIS is the thing you decide not to talk about?” Eddie’s tone was teasing now, seeping into Richie’s skin and warming him up from the inside.

“You mean… you… I… I’m sorry Eds, I’m kind of lost here.” Richie stammered through seven different thought processes at once, his brain never daring to consider what Eddie might be saying.

“I’ve been in love with you since 10th grade you buffoon.”

Now, Richie truly was speechless. The confession hit him like a ten-ton truck, knocking the air out of his lungs and leaving him unable to breathe. It must have translated to his expression, since Eddie laughed and shuffled forward on his knees, cupping Richie’s face in his hands.

“Don’t pass out on me now, Tozier.” He giggled.

“No promises.” Richie mumbled, blue eyes connecting with brown.

They held each other’s gaze for a few moments, anticipation rising in both of their chests until it was bubbling over, practically palpable between them.

Richie was the first one to move forward, leading Eddie to do the same until their lips connected. The first kiss was gentle, apprehensive almost, as if they both couldn’t quite believe this was real. But once reality was confirmed, they no longer had it in them to hold back.

Richie’s arms shot up, circling around Eddie’s waist and pulling him into his lap, deepening the kiss. Eddie’s hands traveled from Richie’s face up into his hair, grabbing fists full of the thick inky curls to hold him close.

“Oh my god I can’t believe I’m kissing you.” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s lips, earning a light snicker.

“I can’t believe you _want_ to kiss me.” Eddie keened.

“I will kiss you everywhere you let me, Eds.” Richie responded smoothly, finally pulling back far enough to look into Eddie’s eyes.

“I’ll kiss you here.” Richie pecked Eddie’s lips. “And here.” He leaned in to place a soft kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “Here.” Richie’s voice dropped as he kissed Eddie’s jaw. “Here.” He kissed his neck. “Definitely here.” Richie whispered, kissing Eddie’s exposed collarbone and then nipping it playfully.

“I will worship your body, if you let me.” Richie kept his voice low, a sultry tone Eddie had never heard him use before. It sent chills down his spine and sparked a fire at the base. Eddie shuttered unintentionally, a dark chuckle vibrating against his neck where Richie’s mouth was connected.

“I… Yes, please.” Eddie said, an embarrassing whine attached to his tone.

“Yes to what?” Richie hummed.

“Yes to that, the thing you just said.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t recall. You’ll have to remind me.” Richie smirked.

“Don’t make me say it.” Eddie groaned, shifting uncomfortably in Richie’s lap.

“Well if you remember, just let me know. I’ll be over here trying to beat my score.” Richie began reaching for the controller, his bluff working perfectly as Eddie’s hand shot out to stop him.

“No! I- fuck Rich.” Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, preparing himself to say the words out loud. “I want you to fuck me. Suck me, jerk me, _wreck_ me, I don’t care just… _Please_.” Eddie’s eyes were pleading, desperate for Richie to fulfill his offer.

Eddie didn’t usually care about being taken care of, ‘worshiped’ as Richie had called it. He’d always been content to get his partners off and if they didn’t return the favor, he’d deal with it on his own later on. He’d never wanted to admit that maybe it was because getting pleasure felt wrong unless it was from who he really wanted. But now he had him, live and in person, no longer just a fantasy in his mind. And he _wanted_ Richie’s attention.

Richie’s eyes had grown dark. He regarded Eddie, sweeping his eyes up and down his body lewdly. Now that he could do it openly, without fear of Eddie catching him staring, he was milking every inch of the body he intended to ravage. Richie stood up wordlessly, keeping his eyes glue to Eddie who followed with a tilt of his head.

Then, with no warning, Richie swooped down and grabbed Eddie by the waist, pulling him up and against his chest. Eddie’s legs wrapped around Richie’s hips instinctively, his arms doing the same around Richie’s shoulders, and once again they were face to face.

Richie supported Eddie with one arm, letting the other trail up Eddie’s torso and settle on his cheek, fingers weaving into his hair. He tugged a little, experimentally, just hard enough to pull Eddie’s head back softly. Eddie’s mouth fell open automatically, his own pupils becoming blown.

“Trust me, I _intend_ to wreck you.”

Eddie didn’t have time to respond before Richie was carrying him into his room, depositing him roughly among the comforters and pillows.

“I never knew what to imagine when I was jerking off to thoughts of you.” Richie started, tone blasé, as if he didn’t know exactly what his words were doing to Eddie. He stood at the end of the bed and pulled his shirt off. “If you were smoothly shaven or not… One time I imagined you with a landing strip in the shape of an arrow. _That_ was a fun one.”

Richie’s hands reached for his belt, unfastening it in record time and pulling it from his belt loops with an audible smack as the leather fell to the floor to join his shirt.

“Now… I finally get to find out.” Richie was pulling his pants down his thighs, revealing white boxer briefs with red hearts all over them (all right so maybe he didn’t hate Valentine’s Day as much as he let on).

Eddie had fixed on Richie the second he’d hit the bed, no longer able to think about his own needs or the straining erection in his pants. All he could see, think, hear, smell, was _RichieRichieRichie_. It wasn’t until Richie was approaching him, kneeling on the bed and hovering over Eddie’s form, that he realized he hadn’t even moved yet.

“Hey,” Richie’s voice was softer now, his warm hand cupped Eddie’s cheek. “Do you still want to do this?”

Eddie’s heart swelled and he was nodding before he even registered the question.

“Yes, I’m just… a bit overwhelmed.” Eddie admitted. “This is… a lot.” He ran shaky hands down Richie’s sides, admiring the view.

Richie fought back the urge to make a cocky remark, Eddie’s admiration going to his head already.

“Yeah, I can relate.” He said instead. “We’ll take it slow, okay?”

Eddie nodded again, his hands unable to stop now that they were freely roaming over Richie’s body.

“Do you wanna maybe…” Richie nodded towards Eddie’s shirt, rucking it up a little with his hand.

“Oh!” Eddie seemed to realize for the first time that Richie was very much undressed, and he was very much not. “Yeah, yes. Sorry.” Eddie blushed, removing his shirt and throwing it somewhere to the right.

Richie sat back on his heels and settled his hands at the waistband of Eddie’s jeans. He took a deep breath, meeting Eddie’s eyes for final confirmation, before he was pulling the tight denim over thick thighs and- _oh my god he’s naked_.

Richie paused, jeans still clutched in his hands, as he stared down at Eddie’s erect cock. He was expecting at least another layer to prepare himself, but apparently Eddie wasn’t wearing a second layer. Did Eddie always go commando? Was this planned? A thousand thoughts swam through Richie’s brain but only one won out. Without even bothering to pull Eddie’s jeans down past his knees, Richie was curling forward and licking a thick stripe up Eddie’s cock.

“Aaaahhh!” Eddie keened at the unexpected warmth, eyes shutting tight.

Richie continued by sucking the tip into his mouth and flicking his tongue across the slit. Eddie tasted better than anyone he’d ever tasted before. He thinks he could get drunk on him.

Richie noted that the flush on Eddie’s cock matched the flush on his face, cute, pink, and lightly freckled. It made his brain swim with admiration.

“You’re so cute.” Richie murmured between licks.

“Mmmf- don’t call me cute.” Eddie huffed stubbornly.

“I’m sorry,” Richie pulled off Eddie’s cock, letting it smack back against his stomach. “not cute. _Hot_.” Richie placed a few kisses along Eddie’s hip bone as his hands finally returned to the jeans confining Eddie’s legs. He pulled them off in one swift movement, letting them fall to the ground with the rest of their discarded clothing.

“ _Sexy_ , even.” Richie pulled Eddie’s legs apart and began kissing his inner thighs. He felt Eddie shiver.

“So sexy, I’d let you sit on my face until I suffocated, and I’d _still_ be grateful.” Richie sucked a hickey into the junction of his groin. He heard Eddie’s breath hitch, and he was done for.

Richie surged forward, tongue probing at the pink hole that welcomed him.

“Richie!” Eddie gasped, hands immediately flying to Richie’s head.

“You smell like peaches.” Richie commented absently, before getting back to his task.

He felt Eddie laugh more than he heard him.

“I love peaches.” Richie mumbled into supple flesh.

Eddie wasn’t going to admit that he’d been using peach body wash ever since Richie had told him it was his favorite smell. He also wasn’t going to admit that the reason he was freshly shaven and fully clean was because his subconscious might have been hoping that today would have this exact outcome.

Eddie’s smile dropped as Richie did something devilish with his tongue, wrenching a cry out of Eddie’s chest. Richie repeated the action a few times until Eddie was nearly left shaking. That’s when Eddie felt something firmer pushing against his entrance.

“Now that you’re loosened up a little…” Richie teased, sliding the tip of his finger in easily. His spit acted as enough lubrication for now, but with his hand still planted firmly in place, he shuffled up the bed and began reaching with his free hand for his bedside table.

Richie struggled, not wanting to pull out of Eddie (even if it was only the very tip of his finger), but his nightstand was out of reach. He let out a huff as he relented, pulling himself out and hoisting his body off the bed.

“I’ll be back.” Richie promised sincerely. He crouched down and slid open the bottom drawer of his nightstand. There was some rustling, but he returned a second later, popping up from behind the edge of the bed with a victorious grin.

Richie clamored onto the bed excitedly, resuming his position from before. He was about to duck down and continue his work when Eddie sat up suddenly, stopping Richie with a small hand on his shoulder.

“Uh… can I… see you first?” Eddie babbled.

It took Richie a moment to clue in, until he noticed Eddie’s gaze dropping to his still clothed crotch.

“Babe, you can see, you can touch, you can do whatever you want. Trust, I’m _not_ gonna stop you.” Richie promised charmingly.

Richie took both of Eddie’s hands and guided them to his boxers. They were pulled taught against his cock, the white a bit transparent where his precum had accumulated against the fabric. As beautiful as the sight was, Eddie wanted them off.

His movements were slow. His index fingers hooked into the waistband but then took their time to glide the garment down Richie’s narrow hips. Hard cock was exposed inch by inch, Eddie tried to memorize each new bit that surfaced. The way it swelled a bit at the base, exposing a prominent vein, the subtle change in color, the flare into the head, and then it was bouncing forward unexpectedly as it freed itself from where Richie’s boxers were no longer hanging on to it.

Eddie kept his fingers locked into place where they held the boxers against Richie’s thighs while he reached up with one thumb, collecting some of the smeared precum onto his digit. He didn’t notice how Richie stiffened as he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it hotly.

“That’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” Richie breathed.

Eddie, who had been in his own world, snapped his eyes back up to Richie’s.

“Fuck me. Now.” Eddie ordered, pulling Richie into him with the hand still holding on to his boxers.

Their lips met as they crashed back against the bed, teeth clanking uncomfortably but not interrupting their determination. Richie fumbled around on the bed until his hand found the bottle of lube. He tried to turn his head to see what he was doing, but Eddie whined and pulled him back by his hair.

So, Richie moved by instinct, pumping a few messy squirts of lube into his hand and moving it back down to where Eddie laid spread open.

He got more lube on the blankets and Eddie’s thighs than he would have if he’d had his vision, but with how Eddie was hungrily searching his mouth, he couldn’t complain.

The first finger slipped in easily, as did the second a few minutes later. The third took a bit more maneuvering, but they got there. Soon, their kisses were less kisses and more an exchanging of moans. Eddie was thrusting himself down into Richie’s hand, which Richie swore was going to be the death of him. Richie himself was fucking up into Eddie’s small hand which had curled around his cock at some point during their activities.

“Richie, if you don’t fuck me right now, I might actually cry.” Eddie begged impatiently.

“Well, as much as I’d love to see you crying and begging for my cock…” Richie adjusted himself, no more eager to put this off than Eddie. He lined himself up with Eddie’s hole, stroking his cock a few times with the hand that had been pumping inside Eddie, transferring the lube over to himself.

Between their panting and rapidly beating hearts, Richie took a moment to remind himself of what this moment meant. There was no going back from this. There was no way _he_ could come back from this.

“Eddie… Will you go on a date with me?” Richie blurted nervously as he stilled his movements.

Eddie peered up at Richie with one cocked eyebrow and a bemused smile.

“What do you think?” Eddie wiggled his hips in response, grinding up against Richie’s cock.

Richie hissed, gripping himself tighter to hold back.

“I just…” Richie tried to continue, struggling to sort through his thoughts in this haze. But Eddie was looking at him encouragingly, open and patient despite their position. “I love you, and I want to be with you. I just wanted to make sure you want the same thing.” He finished.

Eddie surprised him by flipping them around. Eddie was stronger than people gave him credit for, but it still amazed him how quickly he was able to have Richie pinned beneath him.

Eddie sat on Richie’s lap, his warm hole pressing up against Richie’s throbbing cock.

“I want to be with you too, Rich.” Eddie assured. “And more.”

Eddie chose that moment to sink down onto Richie’s cock, just slightly, just enough that the head was enveloped. It made Richie clench his teeth to hold back a groan.

“I want everything you’re willing to give me.”

“I’d give you the world.” Richie admitted quietly.

Eddie shook his head slightly. “You can’t. I already have it.”

With those words, Eddie leaned down to reconnect their lips, swallowing the moan from Richie as Eddie sunk the rest of the way down.

When they separated, Richie let out a stuttered breath. His hands were firm on Eddie’s hips, both to ground himself and to guide Eddie’s movements. Eddie rose up slowly before bearing back down. They continued like that for a while, testing out the new territory while gauging each other’s reaction. When they finally had a rhythm built up, Eddie was the first one to speak.

“I can’t believe all those jokes about your dick were true.” He laughed a little incredulously, breathy from the sweat he’d worked up.

Richie’s blush burned crimson.

“If only I’d known I just had to stick it in you to prove it.” Richie quipped back sarcastically.

“Mmm, we could have been having fun long before this.” Eddie thought out-loud, his voice sounding distant.

“We’ll make up for lost time.” Richie assured him. “Starting with right now.”

Eddie was lifted as Richie thrust his hips up into him. A surprised yelp escaped him.

“I’m going to make you cum so hard you forget your name.”

Then, Richie was pistoning up into Eddie at a relentless pace. Eddie let himself slump over Richie, succumbing to the pleasure of Richie hitting his prostate on every thrust. He turned his head into Richie’s neck, using the familiar smell to ground himself. His moans were coming out in quick succession now, hiccuping through every thrust. Richie’s own grunts were getting closer together, his ability to hold them back lessening the faster he moved.

Soon, neither of them were far from hitting their peak.

“Richie, hhhnnn-ahhhhh, oh god don’t stop _please_ don’t stop.” Eddie begged, white knuckling the bedspread beneath them.

A second later, Eddie was seeing white. His body convulsed as his cock spluttered its release between them, his hole clenching desperately around Richie’s ever-moving cock. Richie continued thrusting for another minute, helping Eddie to ride out his orgasm and then just tipping him into over-stimulation before Richie was cumming himself.

Eddie bit his lip as he felt Richie fill him up. He usually despised the feeling, it made him feel dirty, unclean. But this time it made him feel dirty in all the right ways.

Richie evened out his breathing before he pulled out. He pet Eddie’s hair back and murmured an apology when Eddie hissed at the sensitivity, but it was over as quick as it came.

Richie had a hunch that Eddie would want to clean up right away, but he wasn’t about to have him exert any energy after what just happened. So, with a quick kiss to his forehead, Richie excused himself to the bathroom down the hall.

When he returned, Eddie was still in the same position he’d left him in, only now his eyes were closed, and his mouth parted in sleep state.

Richie approached him quietly, making sure to be gentle as he cleaned Eddie up with a warm, wet washcloth. Eddie didn’t stir at all, not even when Richie tripped over his own discarded pair of jeans as he made his way back out to the bathroom.

When he returned again, he stood in the doorway for a moment, observing Eddie lying peacefully at rest. Richie felt happy tears prick his eyes but refused to let them fall just yet. He sniffled them back and shuffled over to the bed, turning out the light on his way.

He crawled into the warm spot beside Eddie and grabbed for the rumpled blanket at the foot of the bed, pulling it up and over the both of them. As he settled into his spot facing Eddie, he let his fingers absently trace up and down Eddie’s arm. Sleep threatened to pull him in, but Richie fought against it for another few moments. Just as he felt his eyelids drooping, his hand stilling in its movement, he heard Eddie’s small voice, barely above a whisper.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Richie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out as a prompt on tumblr when I asked for ideas for short Valentine's Day drabbles, but clearly it got away from me. Even though the idea was so simple, I really indulged in it as much as I could because I fell in love with the potential that this had. So huge thanks to @reddies-spaghetti on tumblr who suggested "Some good old Reddie love confessions (maybe early 20’s followed by smut if you want!)" I hope I did it justice!
> 
> As always you can find me over on tumblr @ reddie4thesinbin.tumblr.com


End file.
